Lecciones de Amor
by Eiden
Summary: .::NejiTen::. 'Neji necesita una novia' Tenten miró sorprendida a Hiashi '¿Y que tengo yo que ver en este asunto' 'Quiero que ayudes a mi sobrino a conquistar a una de las chicas de la aldea' - HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Bueno, aquí esta mi primer Fanfiction (YAY!) - La verdad es que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea y nunca me había animado a escribirla, pero creo que ya era hora :D

Por ahora el rating es T, y la verdad es que no tengo pensado subirlo a M, pero quien sabe, Si el público lo pide….

¡¡ Espero que os guste !!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

õ õ õ õ õ õ õ

**Lecciones de Amor**

Prólogo

**TIC-TAC**

Aquel sonido la estaba matando. Llevaba ya cerca de 15 minutos sentada en aquella habitación mientras él se limitaba a mirarla fijamente con sus profundos ojos gris perla. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan poco expresivos?

Se acomodó nerviosamente en la silla. La había llamado para que se presentara en su casa muy temprano, antes incluso de la hora en la que solía salir a entrenar y al final se había limitado a sentarse frente a ella y mirarla fijamente. No podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber lo que le iba a decir.

**TIC-TAC**

Dios santo¿Dónde había un shuriken cuando hacía falta? Iba a dejar ese reloj como un colador como no parase de hacer eso. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar la tensión que se respiraba en esa casa, no le extrañaba que Hinata tuviera ese carácter tan tímido.

Miro disimuladamente a su reloj preguntándose cuanto tiempo más iba a durar esa "reunión". Parecía que en el fondo no tenía nada importante que decirle y la verdad es que ella tenía mejores cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo. Volvió la vista al hombre sentado frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver que parecía que no parpadeaba. ¿Y si se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos? La verdad es que no le extrañaría, las cinco de la mañana no era una hora muy normal en la que la gente solía reunirse. Incluso ella, que estaba acostumbrada a despertarse bastante temprano, había necesitado la ayuda de dos despertadores para poder salir de la cama. Y encima no había desayunado, lo menos que podría haber hecho era invitarla a un te.

.- Neji necesita una novia.

La chica miro fijamente al líder de la familia Hyuga.

.- ¿Qué?

Hiashi Hyuga se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

.- Dentro de poco va a cumplir 20 años y aún no ha tenido ninguna cita. Esta muy bien eso de entrenar todos los días para llegar a ser un gran ninja pero esta descuidando sus relaciones sociales. Es normal que los hombres de la familia Hyuga se comprometan a los 20 años y se casen a los 25. Tenía la esperanza de que Neji encontrase a la chica perfecta sin necesidad de intervenir, pero el tiempo ha ido pasando y no ha dado señal alguna de tener ningún interés en mantener una relación.

Tenten asintió sin tener muy claro lo que el Hyuga intentaba decirle. ¿Iba a comprometer a Neji en contra de su voluntad?

.- ¿Y que tengo yo que ver en todo este asunto?

.- Quiero que ayudes a mi sobrino a conquistar a alguna de las chicas de la aldea.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.- ¿Yo?

Hiashi asintió.

.- Eres la única persona que Neji podría llamar "amigo". Pasas casi todo el día con él y lo conoces tanto o mejor que su familia – Tenten sonrió con orgullo – Además, aunque no lo parezca, confía lo suficiente en ti como para tomar en serio tus consejos, eso sumado al hecho de que al ser mujer sabrás perfectamente que es lo que las chicas de la aldea buscan en un hombre. – El líder del clan Hyuga miró fijamente a la kunoichi – Necesito a alguien que transforme al genio Hyuga en el hombre de 20 años que debería ser.

.- ¿No seria mejor que le pidiera eso a Lee? El estaría encantado de enseñarle a Neji el verdadero "espíritu de la juventud".

El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

.- Creo que el joven Lee terminaría en el hospital. Además, no me parece que las técnicas utilizadas por ese muchacho den buenos resultados, al parecer lleva años detrás de chica Haruno y esta no parece hacerle el menor caso.

Tenten asintió derrotada, la verdad es que Lee seria la última persona a la que le pediría consejo sentimental.

.- No creo que Neji este dispuesto a esto.

.- No te preocupes, mi sobrino asistirá a sus "Lecciones de Amor" aunque tenga que hacer uso de mi rango de cabeza familiar.

La chica lo pensó un momento. La verdad es que la idea no terminaba de convencerle. Ella no era una experta en asuntos sentimentales, si, había tenido algunas citas con algunos chicos de la aldea, pero nada serio. Además, Neji tenía un carácter muy especial, más incluso que el Uchiha.

.- Por supuesto, recibirás una compensación ya que tendréis que dejar de lado vuestros entrenamientos durante unos días. – la chica alzo una ceja al oír las palabras de Hiashi – He oído que tenías bastante interés en visitar nuestra sala de armas, quizás hasta podrías utilizar algunas de ellas…

.- ACEPTO – Tenten parecía realmente emocionada. Le había pedido varias veces a Neji que le dejara ver la gran colección de armas que tenía su familia pero este nunca había accedido¡Y ahora hasta podría utilizarlas!

.- Estupendo. Ahora uno de los criados te acompañará a la habitación de Neji, tenéis que empezar con las lecciones cuanto antes.

La kunoichi asintió y salió de la habitación haciendo una referencia. Hiashi soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió hacia su izquierda.

.- ¿Pasa algo Hanabi?

La pequeña niña salió de entre las sombras, donde hasta entonces había estado, y se acercó a su padre.

.- Pensé que querías que Neji se casara con…

.- Y sigo queriendo eso – la interrumpió su padre – Pero antes creo que tu primo necesita aprender un par de cosas. Ten paciencia Hanabi, ten paciencia.

õ õ õ õ õ õ õ

Hasta aquí el prólogo. Intentaré subir el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible, y para darme ánimo, nada mejor que unos cuantos Reviews ;D

Besitos!!

_Eiden_


	2. Lección 1

O.O Estoy más que asombrada, de verdad. Ni en mis mejores sueños me habría esperado esta cantidad de reviews, ¡Y solo en el prólogo! Mil gracias a todos los que se pasaron por aquí y dejaron su mensajito :D

La verdad es que no me los merezco, he tardado meses en actualizar Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero justo después de la navidad empecé otra vez las clases y la verdad es que me paso la mayor parte del día en la facultad, así que he ido escribiendo este capítulo en los bordes de los apuntes XD Intentaré organizarme mejor y subir el próximo capítulo más rápido.

Y ahora os dejo con el fic :D

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

õ õ õ õ õ õ õ

**Lecciones de Amor**

Lección 1º - Seleccionar el objetivo

Neji Hyuga tenía mal carácter. Todos en la aldea sabían que cuando el genio fruncía el entrecejo era mejor desaparecer de su vista o terminabas empotrado en una pared con graves daños internos. Lee había sufrido la ira del chico más de una vez, pero terminaba agradeciéndoselo ya que le daba la oportunidad de pasar una semana en el hospital al cuidado de su querida Sakura.

Por eso, cuando alguien tiro despiadadamente de las sabanas que lo cubrían hasta la cabeza y comenzó a pegar botes en su cama intentando despertarlo, pensó que la mejor forma de librarse de aquel incordio era lanzarle una de sus gélidas miradas.

Hasta que vio que era Tenten.

La chica parecía haber desarrollado una especie de inmunidad a las miradas de Neji desde que se habían convertido en compañeros de equipo.

Suspirando, el joven Hyuga se llevó una mano a los ojos, tapándolos del sol que comenzaba a parecer en el horizonte.

.- Tenten, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

.- Tu tío le ha pedido a uno de los criados que me trajera a tu habitación. ¡Venga, levanta! Tenemos un día muy ocupado.

.- Habíamos quedado a las ocho para entrenar. Que haces aquí a las…- el chico miró un reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche - ¿Seis de la mañana?

.- Hiashi-sama me ha llamado muy temprano.

Neji se quito la mano de los ojos y miro fijamente a su compañera de equipo mientras esta no dejaba de dar botes en su cama.

.- ¿Hiashi-sama te ha llamado?

.- Quería pedirme algo relacionado contigo.

.- ¿El que?

.- Si te levantas lo sabrás – le dijo esta guiñándole un ojo.

El chico suspiró. La noche anterior habían estado entrenando hasta muy tarde y estaba un poco cansado, no comprendía como su amiga podía tener tanta energía por las mañanas. En un ágil movimiento agarro por las muñecas a Tenten, que estaba de rodillas en su cama, y la tumbó a su lado sin hacerle daño. La chica se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras que este se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así. Habían tenido que compartir cama tantas veces durante las misiones que al final había terminado siendo normal entre ellos el dormir juntos. Lee se había quejado en varias ocasiones diciendo que Neji intentaba aprovecharse de la "joven flor" de su equipo, pero la chica se limitaba a sonreír y decirle que el Hyuga necesitaba dormir con tranquilidad para no estar de mal humor y que sus ronquidos y los de Gai-sensei lo mantenían despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

Tenten se puso de lado y observó atentamente a su compañero de equipo, intentando encontrar la manera correcta de contarle el "encargo" que Hiashi-sama le había dado. No iba a ser fácil y lo sabía. Neji era orgulloso y cabezota, a veces se creía poseedor de la verdad universal y le costaba mucho aceptar la ayuda de los de más, pero la chica sabía que en el fondo no tenía mal corazón. A lo largo de los años se había creado un vínculo muy especial entre ellos y podía afirmar conocer al Hyuga tan bien como la palma de su mano.

.- Neji

.- ¿hmp?

.- ¿Hay alguna chica de la aldea que te interese?

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Ya sabes, alguien en quien te hayas fijado de una forma especial. Alguien con quien te gustaría tener una cita.

.- A mi no me interesan esas tonterías.

Tenten suspiró desanimada.

.- Ya, precisamente ese es el problema.

Neji alzó una ceja sin comprender.

.- Tu tío me ha pedido que te ayude a conseguir una cita – dijo sin rodeos – Ha dicho algo de que los Hyugas suelen casarse a los 25 años y que tu no parecías estar dispuesto a dar el primer paso, así que ha pensado que algo de ayuda te vendría bien.

El chico se levanto de la cama con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- Olvídate de eso Tenten

.- Pero…

.- Olvídalo y volvamos al entrenamiento.

La kunoichi puso mala cara y se cruzo de brazos.

.- No puedo simplemente olvidarme de esto, Neji. Hiashi-sama me lo ha pedido personalmente a mí.

.- Me da igual, no pienso participar en semejante tontería.

.- Dijo que si te negabas haría uso de su rango como cabeza familiar.

Neji se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

.- No será capaz.

.- Al parecer tu tío tiene un verdadero interés en que te cases – dijo Tenten con sorna – Seguro que está deseando ver un montón de mini-Nejis correteando por los pasillos de la residencia Hyuga.

.- No tiene gracia – el chico estaba realmente molesto.

.- La verdad es que no se que le ves de malo. – Comentó la kunoichi negando con la cabeza - Socializar un poco no te va a matar, Neji.

.- Necesito entrenar para ser más fuerte, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en bobadas como esta.

.- Ya eres ANBU, no se para que necesitas entrenar tanto. ¿Es que planeas competir con Naruto por el puesto de Hokage? – Tenten sonrió – Además, Hiashi-sama ha suspendido nuestros entrenamientos para que podamos dedicarnos íntegramente a las clases, así que no tienes porque preocuparte. Piensa que cuanto antes terminemos antes podrás volver a entrenar.

El Hyuga lo meditó unos instantes. Sabía que su compañera de equipo tenía razón, Hiashi-sama no iba a renunciar a su idea, y si había suspendido los entrenamientos lo único que tenía que hacer era cumplir rápidamente con lo que le pedía para así poder volver a lo que realmente le interesaba. De todas formas siempre podía intentar persuadir a Tenten para que entrenaran a espaldas de su tío.

.- Hmp – contestó finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

.- Así me gusta compañero – la chica le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda mientras lo empujaba hacia el baño – Y ahora si no te importa, ve a darte una ducha mientras voy a buscar algo de desayuno, hueles demasiado a hombre. Seguro que ayer llegaste del entrenamiento y te fuiste a dormir directamente.

.- ¿No te gusta el olor a hombre, Tenten? – El Hyuga le dió un sonrisa burlona – Las chicas suelen considerarlo tremendamente sexy. Quizás tú también deberías tomar algunas clases.

.- Yo nunca he dicho que no me guste, _Neji-kun_ – Tenten sonrió coquetamente y cerró la puerta del baño dejando al chico al otro lado.

**0…o…o…0**

Hinata se estaba muriendo de calor.

Konoha nunca había sido un lugar muy caluroso, pero ese año la temperatura de la aldea comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a la de Suna y el haberse dejado el pelo largo solo aumentaba su incomodidad. Era en momentos como este en los que recordaba porque antes lo llevaba corto, pero Naruto-kun había dicho que le gustaba jugar con el y si Neji-niisan y toda la familia Hyuga podía soportarlo largo pues ella también.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación con la intención de acercarse a la cocina y beber tanta agua como le fuera posible. Los pasillos de la residencia Hyuga permanecían solitarios y a oscuras, iluminados únicamente por los tímidos rayos de sol que se asomaban por el horizonte.

Una suave brisa entró por una de las ventanas, haciendo que la chica se detuviese y permaneciese unos instantes disfrutándola. De repente, una de las habitaciones cercanas se abrió y de ella surgió una misteriosa figura.

.- Y ahora… ¿Dónde estará la cocina?

**0…o…o…0**

Tenten abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Aún era muy temprano y suponía que el resto de habitantes de la casa estarían durmiendo.

.- ¿Dónde estará la cocina? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras intentaba recordar si en el camino a la habitación de Neji había pasado por ella.

.- ¿Tenten? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica dio un respingo y se volvió, encontrándose frente a frente con la heredera del clan Hyuga.

.- ¡Hinata! Hola, no sabes el susto que me has dado.

La peliazul parecía desconcertada de ver a su amiga allí.

.- ¿Q-Qué haces a estas horas s-saliendo de la h-habitación de N-Neji-niisan?

.Tenten se rasco distraídamente la cabeza.

.- Bueno, veras…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Hinata la interrumpió.

.- ¡Ohh! – Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca totalmente sonrojada - ¿Neji-niisan y tu…..?

.- ¿Neji y yo…? – repitió la chica sin comprender.

.- ¿E-Estabais juntos?

Tenten alzo una ceja.

.- Claro que estábamos juntos Hitana, acabo de salir de su habitación.

La joven Hyuga se sonrojó aún más y miró a su amiga claramente sorprendida. Sabía que entre ella y su primo existía una relación _bastante especial_, pero jamás se imagino _eso_.

.- ¿Hinata?... Hinata, ¿Estas bien? – La morena se acerco a ella observando el intenso sonrojo que ocupaba sus mejillas – Estas muy roja, seguramente por el calor. – Le dijo preocupada mientras la cogía de la mano y comenzaban a andar - Vamos a la cocina, necesitas tomarte un vaso de agua.

**0…o…o…0**

Neji salió del cuarto de baño seguido de una inmensa ola de vapor. No había mejor manera de empezar el día que tomando un relajante baño, sobre todo si no habías podido dormir lo suficiente y te habían despertado con malas noticias.

Dio un paso en su habitación asegurándose de que Tenten no estaba. No es que realmente le importara que la chica estuviera allí mientas se cambiaba, al fin y al cabo había compartido muchas misiones juntos y en ellas había una total falta de intimidad, pero no era lo mismo estar en una misión que en su propia habitación.

Terminó de ponerse una camiseta justo antes de que su compañera abriera la puerta.

.- Deberíais entregar mapas a los visitantes – le comentó esta mientras dejaba a su lado una bandeja con el desayuno – Esta casa es un laberinto.

.- Y tú deberías llamar antes de entrar en una habitación. ¿Y si hubiera estado desnudo?

.- Oh, venga ya Neji, no seas tan dramático. Además, solo tengo dos manos, ¿Cómo querías que tocara?

.- Eres una kunoichi, seguro que se te habría ocurrido alguna forma.

.- Ninguna en la que no saliera perjudicada la puerta de tu habitación – dijo la chica mientas se acercaba a él - Ummm, hueles mucho mejor ahora.

.- Si, es algo que ocurre cuando la gente se ducha. – Tenten puso mala cara al oír la bordería de su compañero de equipo.

.- ¿Vas a estar todo el día de mal humor por lo de la puerta? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos - Porque si es así puedo ir ahora mismo a ver a Hiashi-sama y decirle que encuentras sumamente atractiva a una de esas primas cuarentonas que tienes y que estas deseando casarte con alguna de ellas. Estoy segura de que la noticia le haría muy feliz.

Neji la miró con odio.

.- No – dijo entre dientes.

.- Estupendo. Entonces podemos continuar con las lecciones sin problemas. Pero antes deberías desayunar algo, tienes mala cara.

.- Quizás sea por el hecho de que alguien me despertó antes de tiempo.

.- Tu tío me ha hecho levantarme de la cama mucho antes que a ti y no me estas escuchando quejarme. – la chica sacó un pergamino mientras cogía del escritorio un bote de tinta y un pincel – Y ahora desayuna mientas empezamos con la primera lección.

.- ¿Y esa es?

.- _Seleccionar el objetivo_. – Ante la cara de incomprensión del chico, la kunoichi comenzó a explicarle el objetivo de esa primera clase - Vamos a hacer una lista con los nombres de todas las chicas de más o menos tu edad con las que te relaciones. Luego empezaremos a tachar las que menos te gusten hasta que solo nos quede la elegida.

.- Suena como una misión – comentó el Hyuga mientas le daba un sorbo a su café.

.- Es una misión, por lo menos para mí – TeneTen se llevó el pincel a la boca y lo mordisqueó un poco – Vamos a ver, tenemos a tu prima Hanabi, a Hinata, a Ino, a Sakura y por último a Temari, ¿Alguien más?

.- Tú.

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica levantando la vista del pergamino.

.- No te has apuntado en la lista. – Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente - Contigo también me relaciono.

.- Si, bueno, pero ya me había descartado. Es un poco tonto que aparezca como una opción cuando soy la que te esta enseñando estas "Lecciones de amor"

Neji lo meditó unos instantes.

.- Puede ser.

.- Bueno, entonces por lo pronto podemos eliminar a Temari. – Continuó la kunoichi mientas tachaba el nombre de la lista - Primero porque vive en Suna y me parece que Hiashi-sama quiere resultados inmediatos, no una relación a distancia. Y segundo porque creo que tiene algo con Shikamaru.

.- ¿Crees?

.- No puedo asegurarlo porque Temari nunca no ha hablado abiertamente de ello y Shikamaru es demasiado vago como para contar algo, pero se nota en sus gestos.

El Hyuga se encogió de hombros. De todas formas Temari nunca le había caído demasiado bien.

.- También podemos eliminar a Hanabi y a Hinata. – la chica iba a tachar los nombres de la lista cuando la mano de Neji se lo impidió.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por que?

.- Como que porque, ¡Sois primos! Y además, Hanabi es muy joven para pensar en matrimonio.

.- Eso no es problema, es normal que las mujeres Hyuga se casen en cuanto alcanzan la pubertad.

.- ¿¡QUE!? – exclamó alarmada.

.- E incluso con miembros de la familia, ya que así se conserva la línea sanguínea del Bayakuyan.

Tenten miró al chico con los ojos desorbitados.

.- Eso seria casi incesto- dijo poniendo cara rara – Hinata y tu sois como hermanos. Además, ella ya tiene una relación bastante estable con Naruto y Hanabi creo que esta empezando a salir con Shino.

.- ¿El de los bichos?

.- Si. Parece que le gustan las cosas exóticas.

.- Siempre ha sido bastante extraña – dijo el ANBU recordando algunos incidentes que implicaban a su joven prima.

.- Bien – la chica sonrió mientras tachaba los nombres de las dos Hyugas de las lista – Esto solo nos deja a Ino y Sakura.

.- Ino trató de seducirme una vez durante los exámenes de Chunnin – se apresuró a decir el chico mientas ponía cara de desagrado.

Tenten suspiró mientras borraba el nombre de la lista. Ino había sido la primera en venirle a la cabeza cuando Hiashi-sama le propuso el plan. Era guapa, inteligente y pertenecía a un clan respetable con una técnica secreta, todo lo que el líder del clan Hyuga podía esperar para su sobrino. Pero Neji no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder en ese punto.

.- Entonces solo queda Sakura – La kunoichi negó con la cabeza – No creo que a Lee le siente muy bien que intentes ligar con su querida "flor de cerezo".

.- Con mucho gusto me cambiaba por el ahora mismo y me iba a entrenar mientras el se dedicaba a esta misión tan "importante". – le respondió el chico de mala manera. No solo perdería días de entrenamiento, sino que en cuanto pusiera en marcha las tácticas que Tenten pretendía enseñarle, tendría que soportar a Lee retándolo por el amor de su "flor de cerezo". Justo lo que le faltaba.

.- Bueno, con Sakura lo vas a tener muy fácil, le gustan los tíos fríos y orgullosos como tú.

**0…o…o…0**

La chica volvió a tomar un kunai y lo lanzó contra la foto dejándolo clavado en la pared. La verdad es que nunca había tenido muy buena puntería pero hoy no estaba teniendo ningún error, la imagen había quedado casi irreconocible. Suspiró y se levantó para recoger los diez kunais y volverlos a lanzar. Realmente lo odiaba. Había tardado tiempo en darse cuenta, pero era el ser más odioso del planeta. Peor que una rata, que una cucaracha.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega durante tanto tiempo?

A los doce años era normal que lo idealizara tanto, al fin y al cabo aún no había madurado, pero ¿Cómo podía haber cometido el mismo error _a los diecisiete_?

Y la culpa era toda de Tsunade. Ella se lo había mandado, después de readmitirlo en la aldea, para que le hiciera un examen médico donde había podido comprobar que su querido _Sasuke-kun_ ya no era el niño que la dejó inconsciente en un banco. Ahora era todo un hombre, y un hombre bastante _sexy_.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa y tomó un vaso de sake que tenía al lado.

Aunque en realidad era injusto culpar a Tsunade. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de sus hormonas se revolucionasen con la sola mención del chico? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que a la semana del examen médico los dos hubieran llevado su relación a un plano más_ íntimo_ en la farmacia del hospital? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que se hubiera sumergido en una relación que no llevaba a ninguna parte?

_Relación._

¡Ja! Lo que tenían Sasuke y ella ni siquiera podía llamarse relación. Nunca habían tenido una cita, nunca le había dicho que la quería, jamás le había regalado nada, por Dios, ¡Casi no se dirigían la palabra! Lo suyo era puro sexo. Perfecto, maravilloso y excitante sexo, nada más.

Sasuke nunca hablaba con ella a no ser que Naruto estuviera delante. En cuanto estaban solos el chico encontraba otras formas más entretenidas de pasar el tiempo, y ella nunca se negaba. ¿Cómo iba a negarse al hombre más sexy de Konoha?

Vale, puede que no fuera él quien empezaba siempre. Puede que a veces ella lo sedujera un poco, pero Sasuke era irresistible. Por su culpa estaba a un paso de ser ninfómana.

Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho después de compartir tantos momentos íntimos era decirle que se iba de misión a Suna durante cuatro meses, pero no, había tenido que enterarse de la noticia por Naruto. ¡Y encima no se había dignado a despedirse de ella!

Pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de no poder reclamarle nada.

Cogió la botella para echarse un poco más de sake cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado. Por Dios, estaba empezando a comportarse como Tsunade, y todo por su culpa.

Pero ya vería cuando volviera. Si pensaba que se iba a quedar esperándolo durante esos cuatro meses después de largarse sin despedirse estaba muy equivocado. Había hombres en Konoha que se darían tortas por tener una cita con ella y Sasuke aún no se había dado cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que se hubiera fijado en el.

Pero ella se encargaría de que se diera cuenta, si señor. No iba a volver a pisotearla como cuando tenían doce años, iba a demostrarle que podía estar sin él. Saldría, se buscaría un novio y se lo restregaría por la cara al Uchiha cuando volviera.

Y se le había ocurrido el candidato perfecto…

**0…o…o…0**

.- Bueno, una vez que ya tenemos seleccionada a la candidata vamos a pasar a la que sería tu primera clase.

.- Muy bien – dijo el Hyuga asintiendo con la cabeza.

.- Quizás deberías tomar notas o algo así. – comentó la chica mientras lo veía acomodarse tranquilamente en la cama.

.- No te preocupes, tengo una memoria prodigiosa.

La kunoichi frunció el entrecejo. Desde luego la modestia no era una de sus cualidades.

.- Antes que nada vamos a terminar con algunos mitos sobre lo que nos gusta a las mujeres. Supongo que habrás leído alguno de los libros de Jiraiya así que…

.- Por quien me has tomado – La interrumpió Neji.

.- ¿Perdona?

.- Yo no leo esas cosas

Tenten abrió mucho los ojos.

.- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ni un solo Icha Icha!? – El chico negó con la cabeza - Tienes que estar de broma.

.- ¿Por que? ¿Tu si los has leído?

.- ¡Pues claro! – Neji miró fijamente a su compañera de equipo intentando ocultar su evidente asombro – Estoy segura de que todos en la aldea han leído alguna vez uno de esos libros. ¡Hasta Hinata!, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sale con Naruto y que este es, después de Kakashi, uno de sus mayores fans.

El Hyuga lo pensó unos momentos dudando realmente que su tímida prima hubiera sido capaz de leerse alguno de esos libros. Seguramente no había pasado de la primera página.

.- Pues entonces seré el único que jamás se los ha leído. – comentó de manera orgullosa.

Tenten suspiró desanimadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

.- Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

**0…o…o…0**

Naruto abrió la boca de asombro haciendo que los fideos que estaba a punto de comer volvieran al plato. Hinata lo miro un poco asqueada y le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca.

.- No me lo puedo creer – dijo el chico tomando la servilleta – ¿Neji y una chica?

La kunoichi asintió mientras al lado suya Lee daba botes de alegría.

.- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que el poder de la juventud residía en el corazón de mi eterno rival! ¿Y quien era la flor juvenil que estaba con nuestro juvenil Hyuga?

.- Tenten.

Lee miró a la chica con asombro y dejó caer los palillos en el plato.

.- ¿Tenten? – repitió aún sin llegar a creérselo.

.- Vamos Lee – dijo Naruto mientras se reponía de la impresión inicial y seguía comiendo sus fideos – No me digas que nunca te imaginaste que iban a terminar así. Eres su compañero de equipo, tienes que haber visto la relación _tan especial_ que esos dos tiene.

La bestia verde de Konoha frunció el entrecejo.

.- Ya sabía yo que era cuento eso de que tenía que dormir con ella porque Gai-sensei y yo roncamos – dijo el chico entre dientes.

Hinata parpadeó y miró fijamente a Lee un momento.

.- No me digas que… ¿Estas celoso?

.- ¡Claro que estoy celoso! – el chico dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo que varios vasos a su alrededor se derramasen – Tenten es mi hermana y Neji nunca me ha pedido permiso para salir con ella.

.- Tenten no es tu hermana, cejas pobladas.

.- Como si lo fuera. No me puedo creer que haya deshojado a mi querida flor.

.- B-bueno, eso no lo sabemos – repuso Hinata completamente sonrojada.

.- ¿No has dicho que la viste salir de su habitación esta mañana? – Le preguntó Naruto mirándola fijamente.

.- S-si, pero puede que q-quedaran temprano para entrenar. Q-quizás a Neji-niisan se le hizo tarde y ella fue a d-despertarlo.

.- ¡Eso debe ser! – respondió Lee totalmente emocionado – Ya sabía yo que mi pequeña flor juvenil no iba a ocultarme algo tan importante.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

.- Me gustaba más la otra historia. Jiraiya nos habría pagado muy bien si hubiéramos averiguado todos los detalles, esta buscando inspiración para un nuevo libro.

**0…o…o…0**

Después de intentar explicarle durante algún par de horas el argumento de algunos Icha Icha, Tenten suspiró cansadamente mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amigo en la cama.

.- ¿De verdad que nunca has tenido interés en sabes de que iban los libros?

.- No.

.- ¿Ni siquiera después de ver las portada?

.- No

La chica volvió a suspirar por décima vez en la última media hora.

.- Debes ser el hombre con menos hormonas del planeta.

.- O quizás es que yo si se controlar mis instintos.

.- ¿Así que tienes instintos? – La chica sonrió burlonamente – Pero no debe ser bueno controlarlos tantos.

.- Son cosas como esas las que distraen y le hacen ser a uno peor ninja.

.- Puede ser, pero te hacen ser más persona.

Neji la miró fijamente un momento mientras los dos permanecían en silencio. Finalmente la kunoichi giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la pared y dio un respingo.

.- Fíjate que hora es – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto – Con la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer.

.- ¿No se supone que hemos suspendido los entrenamientos para terminar con esto cuanto antes? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

.- Aunque te cueste creerlo Neji, mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo. Tengo otros compromisos que atender.

El Hyuga puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos. Tenten intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero sentía como si Neji pudiera ver a través suya. Bueno, _en realidad podía_.

.- Ok, esta bien. Voy a intentar recopilar información para que te transformes en el hombre perfecto para Sakura y no pase como con el Uchiha – reconoció la Kunoichi - ¿Estas contento ahora?

.- Mucho. Pero eso sigue sin explicar porque necesitas el resto del día libre.

.- Cualquiera diría que no puedes vivir sin mi – Tenten sonrió con burla.

.- Han suspendido los entrenamientos, ¿recuerdas? No tengo nada mejor en que ocupar mi tiempo.

.- Ohh, no te preocupes por eso, voy a dejarte tarea.

.- ¿Tarea? – Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja - ¿Qué clase de tarea?

.- Tienes que ir a ver a Kakashi, pedirle toda la colección de Icha Icha y leerla. Eso te ayudará a empezar a comportarte como un chico sano de tu edad. Mañana quiero venir y encontrarme con un Neji con las hormonas a flor de piel, capaz de lanzarse sobre la primera chica que pase.

.- ¿Aunque seas tu? – preguntó con burla.

.- Aunque sea yo. – Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta - Si es por despertar a tus hormonas me sacrificaré.

**õ õ õ õ õ õ õ**

Y se acabó el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que valiera la pena esperar tanto. No sé si os gustan los capítulos así o los preferís más largos, pero la verdad es que personalmente, prefiero hacerlos así porque se centran más en la verdadera historia, mientras más largos más relleno. De todas formas dejadme un review si queréis los capítulos de mayor tamaño y haré lo que pueda :D

Otra cosa, es _**casi seguro que habrá Lime en algún capítulo**_. Aún no lo tengo muy bien pensado del todo, pero creo que por donde se va a ir desarrollando la historia puede que llegue a aparecer. De todas formas avisaré al principio por si alguien quiere saltárselo.

Y para terminar…

Si, lo se, Neji puede ser ahora mismo un poco OOC, pero necesita ser así. Ya lo entenderéis en los capítulos siguientes :D

No olvidéis pinchar en el botón de abajo y mandadme un review si la historia os está gustando.

_Eiden_

PD: Aún no se muy bien como funciona esto, pero me gustaría que cuando subo un capítulo no me borraran los espacios que dejo entre las secciones para que no se vea tan aglomerado, ¿Alguien sabe como se hace eso?

PD2: Se me había olvidado decir que la contestación a los reviews anonimos está en mi profile :D


End file.
